The Mile High Club
by LoveIsInTheAirContest
Summary: Bella joins the mile high club and discovers a new kinky side of herself.


Love Is In the Air O/S contest

Title: The Mile High Club

Rating & any needed warning: M

Word count: 3009

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Summary: Bella joins the mile high club and discovers a new kinky side of herself.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to have a little fun with it.

"Champagne, Miss?"

I looked up to see the pretty blonde flight attendant who was already pouring a glass of the bubbly liquid for the man next to me.

"Yes, please."

Ah, the perks of first class. Free drinks, I can stretch out my legs, and I don't feel like I'm sitting on top of the person in the seat next to me.

The woman handed me a glass and I took a small sip. Oh yes... I love first class.

From the corner of my eye I could see the man sitting in the aisle seat watching me. I turned in his direction so I could get a better look and he smiled. Not just any smile, but a panty wetting, I know what I can do to you smile. I've always had a thing for guys with confidence; I don't think there is anything sexier. Through the years I've learned there's a fine line between confidence and arrogance. This guy was still on the confidence side. Well, let's give him a taste of his own medicine.

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my glass in a toasting gesture. He returned my silent toast with a sexy smirk that made me wonder what he was thinking.

I turned back to my magazine and finished the article I was reading on "the 10 best sexual positions to hit your g-spot", making sure to keep the article's headline in view as much as possible. Let him think about that for a while.

"_The Captain has turned off the seat belt sign. You are now free to move about the cabin."_

As I was flipping through the pages to find my horoscope, the hottie next to me got up to stretch his legs. I couldn't help but turn and stare as his crotch was right at eye level. It was as if his dick was jumping up and down while calling my name, "Bella... Bella… look at me!"

It took all my self control not to reach out and touch it.

I blushed scarlet as he continued to stretch his arms, his shirt riding up and showing off his sculpted muscles and the start of his happy trail. He must have noticed the drool puddle I left on the floor of the cabin. How could he not? I was pretty sure the passengers of the plane were going to complain about their shoes getting wet soon.

"You wanna join the mile high club?" he whispered, leaning down onto the seat next to me, a drop dead sexy smirk all over his gorgeous face.

At first I thought I heard him wrong, but then he nodded his head towards the bathrooms at the back of the cabin. Is he serious? Is that even legal? So many thoughts ran through my head in a nanosecond. And yet surprisingly, none of those thoughts were to tell him no.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. I quickly snap my lips closed and before I knew what I was doing I nodded, probably looking like a bobble head. Holy crap, what did I just agree to?

Sure enough, he stood up and casually walked to the bathroom in the back of the first class cabin. I took a second to catch my breath; it felt like I was on the verge of hyperventilating. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I felt like a virgin again.

I quickly finished my champagne, the liquid courage flowing through my system, helping me to stand and walk down the aisle to the bathroom. Thankfully I didn't let my nerves get the best of me and I kept myself upright the whole way to the restroom. I was quite impressed with myself considering the stiletto sandals I was wearing.

I opened the door and ducked inside before anyone could see me. The door closed behind me and a strong arm reached around me to make sure it locked.

In front of me sat a beautiful man, who was mostly naked already. I couldn't help but stare. From the tent he had going on in his boxers, he was very well endowed.

"Come here."  
"You do realize this bathroom isn't big enough for this, right?" I asked looking at the small box we were in.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me the six inches that were between us.

"These bathrooms are spacious. Just imagine if we were in the ones back there," he said nodding towards coach.  
I was just about to argue when his lips crashed into mine. His tongue traced my lips, asking permission to enter. I quickly granted his request and instantly his tongue was massaging mine in the most delightful way. We fought for dominance in our kiss for some time, until I finally gave in and let him take the lead.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, I wrapped my arms around his head and dug my hands into his silky hair, tugging to gain access to his neck. I drew my tongue down his neck to his collar bone.

While I was concentrating on his neck, his hands traveled under my pink, floral skirt and quickly pulled my black lace thong down my legs. I stepped out of it, and he quickly balled it up and stashed it in his pocket.

"I'm going to need those back..."  
"We'll see," he replied as he stood up. He gently took my left leg and placed it on the toilet lid, drawing his hand up my thigh till he reached his destination. I held onto his shoulders for balance as he took his finger and drew lazy circles around my aching clit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips; the way he was fingering me was earth shattering. He knew just how to tease me to the point of ecstasy and then back off, just to start all over again.

"You need to be quiet, or the little old lady in the last seat will hear you," he chuckled as he finally dipped his finger inside me. Oh the things this man can do with his fingers! I couldn't wait to get to the main act. I was already dripping wet for him, my heady scent filling the small space.

Holding on tight with my left hand I slowly dragged my nails down his back with my right until I reached his tight ass and gave it a squeeze. He must have enjoyed it because he bucked his hips into me, crushing his rock hard dick into my stomach.

The hand that wasn't currently pleasing me traced up my side and palmed my breast. When I hummed in pleasure he unbuttoned my white shirt and rolled my nipple between his fingers, pinching slightly. Between the amazing things his fingers were doing south of the border and the tweaking of my nipple I couldn't help bucking my hips into his cock.

"Whoa, take it easy there," he whispered in my ear.

"I want you now." I needed him, he was driving me crazy and my body craved release. If he teased me any longer I was going to lose my mind.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he grabbed a condom off the counter behind him. I whined like a baby when he withdrew his finger from my aching center to roll the condom down his shaft. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight in front of me. He stood perfectly straight around seven inches long, and as hard as steel.

I didn't get to stare long because he grabbed his cock and dragged the head along my wetness, making my legs buckle.

"Uh uh, you gotta stay upright baby, or this will never work," he chastised as he lifted my ass higher in the air. Quickly he slipped his cock inside my pussy, inch by inch stretching me to fit.

When he was finally in, he stilled, allowing me to stretch to meet his size. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of being filled.

"You ok?"

"I'm great," I replied, rocking my hips forward to take him in further. That threw him into a frenzy, thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

I tried to contain my moans, but it was just so hard with the angle he was at, dragging along my clit each time he pulled out. I started moaning louder as I could feel the tingling begin in my stomach.

He kept one hand on my ass, the other went up my shirt to play with my breast, pinching and flicking my nipple.

I attacked his lips; I needed to do something to keep from moaning. I figured if I had a tongue in my mouth I couldn't moan as loudly. We fought for control for a while, each taking the reins, but eventually he won the battle. He began fucking my mouth with his tongue, mimicking what he was doing with his dick.

I could feel the tightening of my muscles begin, all the stimulation too much for me to handle. I knew I wouldn't last long.

I pulled my mouth away and whispered in his ear, "Come on, cum for me."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt his whole body start to tense. He stilled in me for a second, trying to hold back his orgasm. I clenched my muscles around him, trying to urge him on. I succeeded. He whipped his head back to look me in the eye and started pushing in and out of me frantically. We kept eye contact as he pulled the hand that was on my ass around to rub my clit.

The whine that came from my lips was one of the neediest things I've ever heard in my life. It rivaled some of the best porn out there.

He slammed into me one more time, finally giving in and reaching his orgasm. His low moan triggered my own, my walls clenching around his still jerking cock. I started to scream out in pleasure but was stopped by his hand clamping over my mouth. At first I was shocked and I froze in place, but then I remembered where I was and that he was only trying to help me be quiet.

I rode out the waves of my orgasm, feeling like I was floating on a cloud in the sky. I guess in a way I kind of was.

We finally stilled, the only sound in the small space was our rapid breathing. I rested my head on his solid chest, my arms wrapped around his back to help hold me up. Thankfully there was no way we were going to fall over; we simply didn't have enough room.

I finally looked up, and the sight before me took my breath away. His tussled hair was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. His eyes were shining a brilliant emerald green, and the smirk on his face looked like the cat that got the canary.

"What?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Well, I can say the thought never crossed my mind till now," I admitted.

"You just needed the right partner," he replied, arrogance dripping from his voice. As to drive home the point, he slammed his dick into me one more time.

"Ugh…" he was such a tease. "I won't forget it, that's for sure."

"Mission accomplished." He winked as he slowly withdrew from me, causing me to moan at the loss of contact.

He quickly deposited the used condom in the trash and pulled up his pants while I pulled down my skirt. I was hoping to get my thong back, but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

"I believe you still have something of mine," I said, tugging at his jeans pocket.

"I think I'll just hold on to those for a little," he smirked as he tucked them a little farther into his pocket. "I'll go out first. You wait a few minutes and then follow me."

"You sound like you've done this before," I trailed off.

"No, but it really won't look good if we walk out of here together," he said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, we don't want to give the old lady a heart attack," I chuckled.

I reached up and straightened the collar of his shirt, trailing my hands down his chest, "There, you're good now."

"Thanks," he said as he smacked my ass. I was just about to smack his when he opened the door to the bathroom and snuck out.

I made sure to lock the door behind him. I didn't want anyone to think it was unoccupied and find out what we were up to.

I quickly did my business and washed my hands. Before I left the little cubicle they call a bathroom, I took one good look at myself in the mirror. I looked the same, and yet I felt … free. And slightly insane. What was I thinking? I just had sex in the bathroom of an airplane! Oh God do I hope that old lady has bad hearing.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it look like I hadn't just screwed in a bathroom. I straightened my skirt and shirt one last time before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

I turned to make sure the door didn't slam behind me when I felt someone touch my arm. I looked down and the little old lady in the last seat was patting my arm in a grandmotherly way. She winked before saying, "I had some fun in my day too, dear."

I was officially mortified.  
She knew…

I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled at her and kept walking down the aisle. Wonderful. There's nothing like having a witness to my escapades in the lavatory.

Thankfully everyone else around the bathroom seemed to ignore me as I walked back to my seat. I guessed they didn't hear us or they were being nice and pretending. I certainly hoped it was the first option.

I reached our seats and could feel my cheeks getting red. Great, there was no way I was going to be able to sit here like nothing happened for the rest of the flight. Especially sans underwear.

"Uh, the old lady knows…" I said as I climbed over him to get to my seat. Great, word vomit. I love how that condition rears its ugly head at the worst possible moments.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said, as he looked up from his magazine. "I got the impression when she grabbed my ass as I walked back to my seat."

I laughed so hard I was crying. Thankfully he thought it was funny too, and not that I was laughing at him.

When I finally controlled my laugher, I looked up at him through my lashes. He really was the most beautiful man I had ever met. His green eyes sparkled, and his tussled hair screamed that I just had my way with it. My hands itched to touch it again, maybe tug on those locks as I came around him again and again. Maybe we could christen every bathroom on the plane. I idly wondered how spacious the cockpit was. And why did they call it the cockpit? Really, it has cock in the name for heaven's sake. It just screams to be a place to fuck.

"Would you like more champagne?" the flight attendant interrupted my dirty thoughts, her eyes never leaving his face. It didn't escape me that everyone paid him attention, as if no one else was around.

He looked me, and I shook my head no. The smirk on his face made me blush. "I think we're fine," he replied picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Ok," she said. "And congratulations again, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, enjoy your honeymoon."

We both smiled our thanks, and she continued delivering drinks.

"So when were you going to tell me that you wanted to join the mile high club?" I whispered when she was out of earshot.

"I didn't know I wanted to. It just came to me when you were reading that article. You looked so sexy biting your finger. I just had to have you."

"Good to know," I said as I pulled out two more magazines with similar articles displayed on the covers.

"I guess I'll have to save these for another time." I winked.

"I didn't peg you for an exhibitionist."

"Oh, I'm not. It was fun though, the thrill of possibly being caught. It's made me wonder where else we can have sex in public."

He seemed shocked at my thoughts, but composed himself before asking, "And where did you come up with?"

"Well I was thinking the topless deck, the sauna, the Jacuzzi, under the table at the buffet, maybe the engine room…" I trailed off.

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And those are only the ones I came up with for the cruise ship. I'm sure I can come up with more for at home," I continued. I've always liked his big mahogany desk at work. Wouldn't it be fun to christen that while his secretary held his calls. And isn't it customary for people to do it in a janitors closet? There has to be one of those somewhere. Maybe I can find one on the ship and drag him into it.

Oh, an elevator. Looking at him in the mirror while he pounds into me from behind… I really wish I had my panties right now; I was suddenly all wet again.

"I think I've created a monster," he chuckled.  
"Nope, just woken a beast."

He put his finger underneath my chin and gently tilted my head up before he placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love the way you think."


End file.
